1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for gasifying styrofoam (styrene foam) and more particularly to an apparatus for gasifying styrofoam and then liquefying the resulting styrofoam gas to recover the styrofoam in the form of styrofoam oil. The styrofoam is widely used as a packaging material for industrial products, a heat insulating material for architecture, a sound proofing material and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mentioned above, styrofoam is commonly utilized as a packaging material for industrial products, a heat insulating material for architecture, a sound proofing material, a material for heat insulated containers, a material for shock absorptive containers, etc. When its role is finished, the styrofoam is generally incinerated as a combustible waste.
However, the styrofoam is fabricated by adding a hydrocarbon of low boiling point to a polystyrene (styro resin) and heating them until they expand several--ten times as large. Therefore, the styrofoam is bulky when it is transported to an incinerator or when dumped in a garbage pit. Further, the styrofoam generates a large amount of soot and smoke as well as harmful gas upon incineration. This may disrupt a surrounding environment.
Paper or plastic labels are often attached to the styrofoam container. Further, some of substances placed in the styrofoam container such as foods, earth and sand remains in the styrofoam container when the role of the styrofoam container is finished. Of course, other refuses such as non-fusable materials may also adhere on the styrofoam. Thus, before the styrofoam container is incinerated, it should be washed to peel the labels or to clean the inside of the styrofoam container. This kind of operation is usually costly and troublesome.